1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for attaching articles of clothing to one another. More particularly, the invention relates to a clip device for attaching clothing accessories such as a hat, neck gator, goggles, and gloves to a jacket, and for use after the winter activity to hang all articles together for storage purposes. The invention also is designed to hang independently on a hanger or coat rack.
2. State of the Art
There are known devices for attaching articles of clothing to one another. However, these devices generally only attach two articles of clothing to each other, for example, a pair of gloves or a pair of socks.
Parents of young children, particularly parents of several young children, know the difficulty of keeping children""s clothing accessories together. Winter clothing, in particular, is often misplaced. This is evident when a family goes on a skiing trip. Children often misplace a neck gator, goggles, a hat, or one or more gloves or mittens. When a child misplaces an article of clothing, it delays the entire family outing while the misplaced article of clothing is located.
While it is generally known to attach ski gloves or mittens to a ski jacket using clips, it is not known to attach other articles of clothing such as a hat, a neck gator, and goggles to a jacket. It is also not known to have several articles of clothing attached to an accessory clip for safe keeping and convenient access.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for securing several articles of clothing to each other.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for securing two gloves or mittens as well as a hat, neck gator, and goggles to a jacket.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for securing several articles of clothing to each other which will enable people to locate all necessary articles of clothing conveniently.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for securing several articles of clothing to each other which is inexpensive to manufacture.
In accord with these objects which will be discussed in detail below, the clothing accessory clip of the present invention includes a plurality of elongate bands, each attached at one end to a central support, and each having its free end attached to a fastening device. According to the presently preferred embodiment, one of the fastening devices is a hook for attaching to the ring of a jacket and the other fastening devices are spring biased clips for attaching to a scarf, a hat, and a pair of gloves or mittens. The bands are preferably made of a woven cloth material and the central support is preferably a metal or plastic ring. The hook is preferably a spring hook and the spring biased clips are preferably xe2x80x9calligatorxe2x80x9d type clips.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.